Take Me Away
by blooddancer101
Summary: A one shot song fanfic Inuyasha gets dumped by Kagome and goes to a bar.


Inuyasha walked into a bar to forget his troubles with Kagome. He sat down on a stool and ordered a heavy drink. A band was just getting set up for a song. The lead singer was a young shy looking girl.

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and watched the girl as she slowly went up to the microphone.

She says, "Hello everyone, we're Seriously Disturbed. We hope you enjoy our music." Inuyasha and the rest of the crowded bar gave them a welcoming hand as the band started up. The girl stood in the light began to sing.

"I...was waiting all my life to know you  
(all about you)  
And now...I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
(I'm all about you)"

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled as he heard the girl's angel like voice. His dog ears were usually so sensitive to music, but her voice seemed to sooth away everything that bothered him. Inuyasha thinks, "Maybe I can catch her for a drink or something after her gig is over."

"And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,  
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'

Wouldn't it be good if we could be together

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run"

Inuyasha smiled at the girl as their eyes met. He got up from his seat and went to the dance floor. Everyone was moving to the fast beat of the music. Inuyasha danced in front of the girl, trying to keep her eyes on him.

"I try...to remember when I was just a child  
(In my roo-oom)  
And my...imagination used to run wild  
(I never knee-ew)

Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality  
It should be easy when two people love each other truly  
Everybody's talkin'"

The girl kept her eyes on Inuyasha as he danced in front of the stage. She moved her body on stage with the beat and his body. The music was inflaming their lust that they were feeling for each other right now.

"Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us...

Take me away,  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

We, will run.  
Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa  
We, will run.  
Oh yeah yeah yeaah"

Inuyasha smiled as the girl moved with him. He went more into the music. He took off his first shirt and tossed the shirt over to a bar stool. Then he turns back to the girl. Now that Inuyasha only wearing one shirt, his muscles were seeable.

"Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...  
TAKE ME AWAY!

Take me away, (take me away)  
Take me far away from here  
I will run with you  
Don't be afraid (Don't..Be..Afraid)  
Navigate and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run...

Run, whoa whoa whooaa  
I will run with you wherever you go  
Don't be afraid  
Lets runaway and I will steer  
Into the sun, we will run."

Before Inuyasha knew it, the song and band gig was over. Inuyasha quickly made his way to the girl's side. He says, "Hi there, my name is Inuyasha. Would you like to have a drink with me?" The girl smiled at him and nodded after motioning her band members to go the hotel without her.

Inuyasha took her hand guided her to table and pulled a chair out for her. The girl smiles and sits down saying, "Thank you Inuyasha…" Then Inuyasha sat down in a chair in front of her. The girl says, "My name is Rosette by the way."

Inuyasha's dog ears lay flat again his head as he looked at Rosette. The waiter came and gave Inuyasha another like he had before and he gave Rosette a martini with a mix of whiskey. Inuyasha looks at her and says, "That's an odd mix." Rosette says, "I know, but I like odd things."

Rosette had the look of an angel on her face as she looked Inuyasha. She took his hand in hers and said, "You don't need to hide your dog ears from me. I think they're rather cute and manly." She saw his face light up. His cheeks seemed to be a pink color. He says, "Thank you, I thought you wouldn't like them. So I thought I'd try to hide them."

After a few hours of drinking and talking, Inuyasha took Rosette to his place. He opened his apartment door for and turned the light on. He let her go in first and then he shut the door behind him as he came in.

Rosette looked around his place for a while before sitting down on his couch with him by her side. Inuyasha says, "As I told you at the bar, I use to live here with a woman named Kagome. She recently dumped me for a wolf demon named Koga. So I'm really in the mood for some innocent emotional healing."

Rosette says, "That makes two of us Inuyasha. I was recently dumped by a good man that I was lucky to call my boy friend. His name was Markus, a nice fire demon that knew how to treat a woman." Rosette looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha lifted her face up to him and kissed her softly. Rosette blushed softly and began to kiss him back. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and lustfully. Rosette's golden hair flowed onto her shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair. The softness of her hair and the sweet scent of her shampoo was enough to drive him crazy.

Inuyasha started to kiss down her neck and shoulder. Rosette whimpers when he finds the right spot. He looks up at her with his golden eyes and smiles. He asks, "You want to move this to the bedroom?" Rosette nods blushing as she wants him to do more to her. He slowly picks her up and gently wraps her around him.

They made it to his bedroom and Inuyasha laid her on his bed gently. The pillows were soft and comforting. Rosette looked up at him and said, "Take me Inuyasha…" He smiles and kisses her softly and teasingly as he removed her clothes. He then removed his clothes to make love to her.

Hours later, Rosette woke up in bed with Inuyasha next to her. Inuyasha wakes up and smiles at her. He says, "Good morning my sweet angel girl." He cuddles up to her and kisses her deeply. She says, "Good morning sweet Inuyasha." Her eyes were calm and happy.


End file.
